Left Behind
by Ryouseiteki
Summary: warning: 7.17 spoilers  Dean and Sam leave Castiel behind at the hospital with no one but Meg and his own mind for company...


**Title: **Left Behind  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Dean/Castiel, Lucifer/Castiel**  
>WarningsSpoilers: **7.17 MAJOR SPOILERS. Angst, non/dub-con, barebacking, anal-play, pain-play, power-play  
><strong>SummaryPrompt: **Dean and Sam leave Castiel behind at the hospital with no one but Meg and his own mind for company...

* * *

><p>"Aw, and there go your little pets. Off into the sunset. Without you. Again." Lucifer drawled, looking out the window. Castiel stared resolutely at the wall, ignoring his elder to the best of his ability. "Come now. Cas." Lucifer tempted, turning to look Castiel in the eye. Castiel refused to give the hallucination the satisfaction of intimidating him into looking away, and instead continued to stare through Lucifer as if he could still see the wall on the other side of him. "The stoic act isn't working, you know. I know you can hear me," <em>you can hear me, can't you Castiel?<em>Lucifer's lips stopped moving halfway through his sentence, the words transferring straight into Castiel's mind in tainted afterimages of grace; in Old Enochian. Castiel couldn't stop himself from flinching.

Lucifer grinned, crouching down so that they were level. _Brother. Your humans have abandoned you._ The serpent whispered sympathetically, _They saw what my company was doing to Sammy-boy, and yet… they left you here alone. With me._ Castiel trembled, cracks forming in his façade. _They even left a guard, to make sure you didn't escape._ Castiel's heart-rate began to speed up, despite his tight control over his vessel. _And a demon no less. Can you feel her Cassie? Can you feel the wrongness of her, just beyond those doors. Watching. Waiting for you to slip up. Hungry for your grace…_Castiel's breath came in sharp pants as Lucifer leaned forward and up, placing deceptively gentle palms on Cas' knees. Castiel shuddered at the contact and fought the urge to shove him off. His brother wasn't there, after all. There was nothing physical to shove.

_Oh, young one; your Righteous Man doesn't want you anymore._ A quiet keening noise broke the silence of the room. Castiel was mortified to find that it was coming from his own throat, and yet; he couldn't make himself stop. He sobbed quietly as Lucifer's hands slowly shifted up his thighs. _It is obvious, young one, that you feel for him; feel for him as it is forbidden for one of our kind to feel._ Lucifer's hands slid over Castiel's belly, bracketed his hips. _Did he ever tumble you, I wonder?_ Lucifer mused to himself, rising slowly and leaning into Castiel's space. The smaller angel shied from his presence, falling back onto the mattress since the Devil held fast to his hips and didn't let him scramble away. _Your vessel is a pretty thing. Did he take you sweet?_ Lucifer's breath caressed Castiel's lips with gentle, even puffs, unbroken without the need for speech. _Or,_ Lucifer's hands became bruisingly tight, making Castiel cry out with distress, before easily flipping Cas onto his belly, _did he bend you right over like the little bitch that you are?_

The hospital wear exposed Castiel's back and ass, as he had not been issued undergarments, and the angel forgot completely that Lucifer was only in his mind. The clothed hard-on his brother pressed into the vulnerable crease of his ass felt all too real. Castiel screamed, clawing at the sheets, trying to escape. _I bet he loved power play, he seems the type. Did he hold you down Cassie? Bind you with Sigils and ropes? Did he get off on making you scream for him? Bleed for him? I think he did._Lucifer swiftly reached up and dug the fingers of his right hand knuckle deep into the flesh to the right of Cas' spine, just under the shoulder, where his wings attached. Castiel choked with agony, his struggles ceasing abruptly.

"Don't fight it Cas," Dean's voice whispered in his ear. Castiel jerked with terror. "No," he groaned, "not him. Please not him. Anything but him. Please Brother-" he cried, tears sliding down his face as Lucifer's hand on his hip dipped down to swiftly bury three fingers into his entrance. Castiel let out a screech, the light and windows shattering at the frequency. "So tight Cas. You're so hot and tight for me," Dean's voice continued, his brother ignoring his pleas. "Did you let that bitch touch you, that Daphne," Dean's voice spat the name and Castiel found himself replying instinctively, "No! Never, never Dean, I would never-" he babbled, braking off with a shamed whine as rough fingers jabbed at his prostate. "Yeah. Of course you wouldn't. You're mine Cas. All mine." Dean's voice purred and the fingers withdrew only to be replaced with the blunt head of his dick, sliding up and down Castiel's crack, spreading precome liberally, head catching on Cas' rim on each pass but not entering. Castiel moaned, shifting back mindlessly to follow the sensation.

"Look at you, such a slut for my cock Cas." Dean chuckled, watching Castiel writhe against the cheap hospital mattress for leverage, trying to chase his dick as he shifted away. "Please Dean, please, please, oh," Castiel gasped desperately, wincing as the hand removed itself from the junction of his wing to lift his hips. Cas ungainly tried to find his new balance as he was presented, but couldn't as Dean decided to stop teasing and slammed home, all the way to the hilt in one go. Castiel screamed again, the very walls vibrating with resonance.

"Yeah, just look at that," Dean paused to rub a thumb against the angry red rim of him stretched tight around the intrusion, it twitched against the digit and Castiel sobbed with the mix of pain and pleasure. "So greedy Cas. Look at your tight pussy, just begging for my cock." He slid out slowly, watching with avid interest as Castiel's hole grasped him tightly, clenching as if in an attempt to keep him inside. "Damn, Cas. That's beautiful." Dean whispered with awe before shifting his grip and then pounding into the angel in earnest. Castiel wailed, utterly broken. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before, concentrated in such an intimate place, and yet every thrust struck something within that lit up his very grace with desire. "Feel so good Cas," Dean grunted, "so hot, and tight. So fucking greedy for me. Your slutty pussy just doesn't want to let me go, nng." Dean cursed, rythem faltering before he came with a shout. Dean fucked Cas through it, filling the angel to the brim with scalding hot come that dribbled around the sides of Dean's cock to drip down Castiel's thighs in dark pink smears.

Dean's weight landed on him fully, crushing Castiel into the mattress and leaving him no room to stroke himself to completion. Still fully hilted, Dean chuckled, breath hot against the back of Castiel's neck. _You're an amazing lay young one,_ Lucifer praised, causing Castiel to tense, horrified. Lucifer moaned with pleasure as Cas' muscles involuntarily milked him. _It's too soon for another round, you greedy slut._Castiel flinched from the same endearments that he had craved in Dean's beloved voice.

Then the weight was gone. Castiel shifted slowly to his back, sore all over. He look down to the space between his thighs where blood and come smeared the sheets; a blink and it disappeared. He shook, more tears escaping. How was he supposed to survive this? He caught something out of the corner of his eye and Castiel's head jerked up, blue eyes wide and fearful.

Meg sat in a visitor's chair in the corner, watching quietly. A smile on her lips.


End file.
